1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel display sign with it's unique dual feature back member or frame consisting of a singularly molded unit with precise contour corners and sidewalls and more particularly to a novel display sign wherein the front cavity of the back member can house a removable plate of other feature for selectively carrying a variety of messages, slogans or indicia; or the frame in it's reverse position can carry the suitable indicia displayed on the back member's surface.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to form the back with square corners using extruded metal angle sandwiched between two pieces of material such as masonite. The front plate is then inserted as appropriate which carries the indicia. Difficulties and problems have been encountered when employing this system to form the back which requires many manual manufacturing and assembly steps or procedures.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel display sign which may be readily changes with respect to its message or indicia; which is relatively simple to manufacture and conforms with the present and future state of the art in design, which design can be applied to a total display requirement presenting an established standard for uniformity.